food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Rice (SP)
Main= |rarity = SP |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = |paired2 = |fa1 = Uke Mochi |fa2 = Tsuchigumo |recipe = Bak Kut Teh (Recipe) |food type = Staple Food |birthplace = China |birth year = Unknown |cn name = 米饭(SP) |personality = Heartwarming |height = 165 cm |likes1 = |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = |cvjp = Taketatsu Ayana |cvcn = Shan Xin (山新) |get INTL = no |get FF:NJ = no |get CN = yes |get TW = no |get JP = no |get KR = no |quote = In this moment, the world and I are given new life. |bio = *Original Counterpart: Rice When the world was destroyed, Rice, having condensed the power of imagination into herself, was chosen by the God of Beginnings and remade the world. Even though she is now a God, in Rice's eyes, she will always be one of Master Attendant's Food Souls. |food introduction = Rice was domesticated into a staple grain in ancient times. It meets people's need for dietary sustenance, thus providing the foundation for the pursuit of happiness. In modern times, almost half of the world's population hold rice as a necessary staple of life. It is a food vital to the whole of human civilization. |acquire = *TBA |events = * |power = 3117 |atk = 140 |def = 29 |hp = 700 |crit = 1242 |critdmg = 1601 |atkspd = 1590 |normaltitle = The Turning of the Milky Way |normal = Rice drives the power of beginnings and twists the Milky Way, raising the ATK of all friendly Food Souls by 40% for 3 seconds. Also, deals 100% ATK and an additional 111 damage to the nearest enemy. At the same time, there's a 70% chance of raising the ATK SPD of any 2 friendly Food Souls by 30% for 3 seconds. |energytitle = The Loop of Space and Time |energy = Rice summons the cycle of space and time, returning everything to the beginning. This raises her own energy recovery rate by 10 points per second for 3 seconds. Also, reduce all enemies DEF by 40% for 4 seconds and at the same time, deals 100% ATK and an additional 398 damage to the 3 furthest enemies. |linktitle = |link |pair = |name = |contract = In this moment, the world and I are reborn anew... Master Attendant, I'm back! |login = I feel like it's a new beginning... and yet, it feels as if nothing has changed. This feeling is truly strange. |arena = Such a familiar feeling, it lets me feel unmatchably at ease. |skill = Return to balance. |ascend = Such a substantial feeling was something I could never experience before. |fatigue = Such great power... is truly hard to control... |recovering = I've let you worry again. it seems I still have to grow. |attack = The present is different from the past. Please wait for me to bring back news of my victory. |ko = This, this is not... the end... |notice = Master Attendant, the meal is done. Look, hasn't there been a great improvement? |idle1 = As the god of beginnings, I feel as if the weight on my shoulders has grown... But, being able to contribute my own strength to Master Attendant has long been my dream ~ |idle2 = Everyone seems to give me far too much respect and I always feel unused to it. If everyone could treat me like they always did, that would be the best. |idle3 = Today's imagination approaches a balance, and everything is moving to the better. That's the way it should be. |interaction1 = Our contract no longer exists... but to me, you will always be my Master Attendant - this will never change. |interaction2 = When it was all about to disappear, that warmth that came towards my two hands - I knew that was you. |interaction3 = Even though my appearance may have changed, but working in the restaurant still comes easily to me, so please don't worry! |pledge = Now, I am the creator of this world, the arbiter between life and death, the very reason that life can still go on - and yet, you are still my Master Attendant, and I hope that once again, these feelings may belong to you. |intimacy1 = With my current height, there's definitely no problem. Come, close your eyes. |intimacy2 = I never thought I'd be able to see your eyes from such a close distance... Truly, they are like stars, able to mesmerize... |intimacy3 = If you ever feel fatigued outside, then please come back home. I will do all I can to soothe your soul. |victory = Defeating the enemy is not the whole story. What's important is eradicating the root of the conflict. |defeat = Such a lesson encourages me to continue to grow. |feeding = There is nothing more fortunate than being cared for by Master Attendant! |notes = *According to Rice's and Salt 'n Pepper Shrimp's backstories, Rice was deemed destroyed by the scientists working in the Magic Academy. *An analogy is stated from Whisky's backstory, where Food Souls are made from the power of dreams or imagination. Related to metallurgy, if the excess is extracted out, it would leave the purest material behind for use. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} |-|Artifact= /Artifact}}